Ubove and Beyond
Ship's Entry Hey. I'm Ub. Communication. It's hard. Takes time to say things. Not good. Time is precious. Don't know much I have. See, life's been a blur. I was born the day Guhnash died. Was born on a roadside, on the way to the hospital. A mysterious chunk hit the car. I later figured Guhnash was responsible. Still don't know if it was an energy spike or some virus- hell, I'm still not sure. Anyway, it affected me. As far as I know, I'm the only one. I got my infamous red eye soon after. My parents were shocked. Especially when I grew. I grew fast. I grew at a factor of six times the normal rate. Doctors likened it to progeria, only it so was not. I was physically fit, not weak. Yet it nonetheless drew concern. How long would I live? Would the aging stop or slow once I entered "adulthood"? Guhnash held the key, I saw. If I knew Guhnash, I could learn the answer. So I made it my mission. I would do whatever it takes to get my answer. Not far into my research I realized I needed resources. Funds to buy the equipment that would yield the data I needed. So, after hearing of the Caliosteo Cup, I jumped at the chance. When I won, I would get my resources. And battling dinosaurs? Cake. So, I fled foster home. I took my preliminary test and passed. That's how I ended up on this boat to Ribular. To win the Cup at all costs. Cup, Day Zero Recap I arrived day before Cup started. Go figure. There were lots of people. I avoided them. As I said before, it takes time to say things. I don't have time. I checked into the hotel. I got Room 14. It was empty inside when I got there. I left my baggage. Heading back to the Center I was given a Paleopager and a starter fossil. I cleaned it at 88 points. It was a T-Rex. It's my style; it hits hard, dark and fast. To celebrate, I ate a sandwich. Then I went for a walk. I got a feel for island. When I got bored with that, I tinkered with my transmutation device. Before I knew it, the sun set, so I went back to Room 14. Cup, Day One Recap I woke up with the sun, like I usually do. I had breakfast. Cold cereal is good. My roommates showed up after. Heh, I've already forgotten their names. I made sure they all saw my eye. Intimidation is as valid a strategy as they come. I went for a walk again. I'd heard around that Treasure Lake was slated to open today. There was a giant TV announcement. Joe said he'd put the park on the line. The crowd cheered. Did they really think they'd get it? "Hmmh. The fools." I waited for the lake. I had lunch when the sun peaked. Guess what? It didn't happen. I despise being confined by senseless boundaries. I tinkered more on my device. It was coming along. Once again, I went to the hotel. My roommates let me be. That was nice. Cup, Day Two Recap The sun seemed even brighter today. Think one of my roommates messed with the blinds. Ugh. There was some commotion in the hall. Were they ever loud. The Paleopagers beeped, said Treasure Lake was open. Finally. When I got there, I noticed the digsite was flooded. I stuck to the path on the left. I found some fossils, but they all sucked. Everyone was digging. I was challenged a couple of times. The times I didn't outright scare the fighter off I pounded them in battles. T-Rex even handles Thalasso with ease. A fence on the far side caught my attention. Unfortunately, it was guarded. Hmm. Grey approached. "Hey. What'cha doin'?" Three words. Not bad. "Fence is in the way." He replied. "It sure is. There's a great picnic spot over there, but it looks like they're turning it into a Pay-to-Dig site." "Good fossils over there, right?" "There should be. Want a lift over?" "Yes." "Okay. First, we need to distract that attendant. Any ideas?" "Hmm..." In a stoke of luck, the attendant left post. Saw boy on skull, it seems. "Here's our chance." Grey leaned against the fence, extending his arms. I climbed up, grabbed the top. "Oof. Are you wearing cleats?" I ignored him, focused on pulling myself up. I swung a leg up, and landed on other side. "Let me know if you find anything, alright Mr...?" "Ub." "Interesting name. See you around!" "Don't count on it." I said quietly. Anyways, I managed to dig. I found a couple fossils. Once the staff member came back, I was shooed out. Thankfully, I kept the fossils I found. I cleaned them well. I now had a Perso, at Rank 3. Between it and my Rank 2 T-Rex, my team was pretty tough. Good. My Round One match happened late that night. I squared off against one of my roommates. Her name was Layla, I think. Conversation went like this: "Uh, is that your real name? Ub?" I looked away and sort-of growled. "Mmmmmmm." "Okay... uh... good luck?" She came to battle with a V-Raptor and a Raja. Both were around the same Ranks as my team, but I had the advantage. I crushed her. Funny thing is, she didn't seem mad. More unnerved than anything. Well, whatever. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. One down, six to go. Cup, Day Three Recap The day began bright and hot. Cup matches continued, so I scoped out the island some more. A private lab would be good for development. Category:Stories